


Don't Run into Burning Buildings; that's my job.

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Prompt:Can I request a fic were Carlos runs into a burning building to save a baby (cos he’s the first on the scene I guess) and then TK loses it on him before finally confessing he loves him??-The call comes in almost at the very start of his shift. A house fire, Grace informed them. APD were already on the scene according to dispatch."Ladder 126 how far out are you?" Grace asked over the radio; voice frantic."About 3 minutes to scene; everything alright dispatch?" Owen answers as the engine turned the corner."There's a baby trapped in a bedroom on the second floor"They all shared a concerning looking."An Officer has gone into the building"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Don't Run into Burning Buildings; that's my job.

The call comes in almost at the very start of his shift. A house fire, Grace informed them. APD were already on the scene according to dispatch.

"Ladder 126 how far out are you?" Grace asked over the radio; voice frantic.

"About 3 minutes to scene; everything alright dispatch?" Owen answers as the engine turned the corner.

"There's a baby trapped in a bedroom on the second floor"

They all shared a concerning looking.

"An Officer has gone into the building"

-

When the rig pulls up. T. K saw the police cruiser and the second officer, the man he knows to be his boyfriends partner. As his dad calls out orders to the crew, TK quickly slips away to officer.

"Matt-Officer Harrison" TK called to get the cops attention.

"It's Carlos, he went inside" Matt shook his head as he tried to console the crying mother.

"T.K you're going in with Marwani to get the officer and the baby" Owen commanded and T.K nods instantly heading into the burning building as his dad and the reminding crew member focused on putting the fire out.

"It's Carlos" T.K called over to Marjan.

"Are you serious?" Marjan pushes a few debris out of the way. "Are are two of a kind" Marjan timidly step on the stairs "that's not good, floor boards are weak; could collapse from the weight"

"Carlos" T.K called out as Marjan relayed the information to Captain Strand. "Carlos" he yells again.

"T.k?" He could hear Carlos called followed by coughs

"I'm coming babe, stay where you are"

"The back side of the building is secured, go up leading him to the back we're going to secure a ladder there" Marjan instructed and TK takes the step two a time.

"Carlos"

"Tyler, I'm in here" TK follows Carlos voice into the baby nursery. Carlos stood huddled against a wall with the baby in his arms

"Here use this" TK handed Carlos an mask "I'm so mad at you right now" TK helped Carlos to his feet.

"I'm going to to get you out of here and then I'm going to yell at you so much"

"You don't know how relieved I'll be when you do that" Carlos chuckled.

With the help on the crew, T.K easily navigated to the back the of the building where Judd was waiting on a ladder "here give me the baby" TK and Carlos shortly followed down the ladder.

Once Carlos was checked out and cleared by Michelle, T.K stormed up to him.

"What where you thinking?" T.K yelled with is arms on his hips, looking like an angry mother hen.

"Tyler, a baby was trapped in a fire. I couldn't leave her there when I could do something to help"

"You could have gotten yourself hurt" TK threw himself as Carlos, wrapping him in a tight hug "I was so scared"

"Baby, you run into a building for a living" Carlos teased "why can't I?"

"That's my job okay" TK pulled him a little closer.

"I love you, I love you so much" TK hadnt realize that he was crying "I can't lose you, I don't want to"

"You love me?"

"I do" TK looked up at Carlos, he didn't know what scared him more. The fact that he was scared of losing Carlos or scared that he confessed that he loved him.

"Good, that's good" Carlos smiled and brushed the tears away from TKs cheek "because you know; I love you too"

"T.K come on; we gotta go"

"I'll see you tonight okay baby?" Carlos pressed a soft kiss to T.Ka lips.

"Hey, no more running into burning buildings okay, that's my job"


End file.
